the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 Jul 2017
00:00:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, MCR. 00:02:55 CHAT Zombie Deadsong: I'm just so alone today 00:03:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I know the feeling.. 00:07:15 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:07:41 CHAT South Ferry: Sad, 00:07:47 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, Zombie. 00:08:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South. 00:08:17 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, Korra and Messenger. 00:08:18 CHAT South Ferry: !log 00:08:20 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:08:22 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 5 messages logged. 00:08:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was here before you. 00:08:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How can you welcome me? 00:08:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 00:08:40 CHAT South Ferry: I hath been here. 00:08:51 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra go talk to Dennis 00:08:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If we play it like that, then I was here long before you. 00:09:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why, Mess? 00:09:31 CHAT Messenger Deception: he wants to talk to you 00:09:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 00:11:05 CHAT South Ferry: bbigWe are sorry, The Demon's Light Wiki is not included in your cable package. Please upgrade your plan to continue. 00:11:12 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: no 00:11:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: other then him saying to me "Leave me the fuck alone" and that the only friend he needed was you and his friend Chrome 00:11:20 CHAT Messenger Deception: @Korra 00:11:22 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. 00:11:39 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: is drama going on 00:11:40 CHAT Messenger Deception: he was yelling at me for a while 00:11:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn, Mess. 00:11:47 CHAT South Ferry: None; Ember Sunrize. 00:11:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He sounds rude. 00:11:55 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: south are you that proper in real life 00:11:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: like i always say all my friends in up hating me 00:12:03 CHAT South Ferry: Maybe. 00:12:04 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: do you call people by their first and last name? 00:12:49 CHAT South Ferry: Maybe, maybe not 00:12:59 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: :/ 00:13:02 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: answer me or get a kick 00:13:19 CHAT South Ferry: smallOf course, in reality I do not and use nicknames and first names, as screen-names differ from real names. Also, wtf is answer me or get a kick (giggle) 00:13:27 CHAT South Ferry: fuck i fucked it up 00:13:34 CHAT South Ferry: smallIn reality I DO USE* 00:14:29 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: #KICKFIGHT 00:14:32 CHAT South Ferry: Nah 00:14:40 CHAT South Ferry: I will make sure any beginner of a kick fight is punished :) 00:15:28 CHAT South Ferry: I am not a troll, of course 00:15:58 CHAT South Ferry: NO 00:16:01 CHAT South Ferry: NO 00:16:02 CHAT South Ferry: kk* 00:16:22 CHAT SSylveonZZ: RACIST 00:16:48 CHAT South Ferry: Nah, I am african american 00:16:48 CHAT South Ferry: :) 00:17:21 CHAT C.Syde65: It irritates me. They still haven't fixed the admin kick admin, and chat mod kick/ban chat mod/admin bug. 00:17:26 CHAT South Ferry: Sad 00:17:37 CHAT South Ferry: Anyone on any wiki, 00:17:40 CHAT South Ferry: that may have different rules than this, 00:17:41 CHAT South Ferry: If they have chat mod, 00:17:43 CHAT South Ferry: can do whatever they wish 00:17:50 CHAT C.Syde65: What? 00:18:10 CHAT C.Syde65: No. 00:18:11 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I AM GOING TO TEST AN AUTO RELOADING EXTENSIN 00:18:11 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:18:15 CHAT South Ferry: huh 00:20:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Question: 00:20:39 CHAT SSylveonZZ: 20 sec timer OOOO 00:20:41 CHAT C.Syde65: Chat Mods and Admins until recently were immune to any kick or ban action performed by Chat Mods. Admins until recently were immune to any kick performed by Admins. 00:20:42 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:20:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did we kick each other? 00:21:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True, Syde. 00:21:21 JOIN Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:22:37 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:24:48 CHAT SSylveonZZ: I think its true 00:24:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was informed South and I kicked each other, is it true? 00:24:54 CHAT C.Syde65: False. 00:26:08 CHAT South Ferry: there will be no need for the triple Ferry assualt. 00:26:57 CHAT SSylveonZZ: that is why I have an autoreloading extension 00:27:07 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: and done 00:28:16 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:28:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now is time for my major assault on chat. :) 00:29:27 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:31:24 CHAT Chase McFly: ... 00:31:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: . 00:31:40 CHAT South Ferry: . 00:31:51 CHAT South Ferry: !test 00:31:52 CHAT South Ferry: !on 00:31:54 CHAT South Ferry: !log 00:31:57 CHAT South Ferry: !off 00:31:59 CHAT South Ferry: !restart 00:32:11 CHAT Messenger Deception: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/314791720275542016/334854325530656768/image.png 00:32:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I said I was making an assault on all of chat. :) 00:32:53 CHAT South Ferry: How did you do it?! 00:32:54 CHAT South Ferry: Hmmmmmm 00:33:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: YOU will never know. 00:33:44 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me thinks Korra is a creepy killer 00:34:19 CHAT South Ferry: Most likely commas. 00:34:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !emotebomb 00:34:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn. 00:34:59 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:35:04 CHAT C.Syde65: Good thing it failed. 00:35:11 CHAT C.Syde65: Nah, it doesn't matter if it works. 00:35:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 00:36:08 CHAT South Ferry: !charge 10 00:36:15 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:36:23 CHAT South Ferry: /charge 10 00:36:26 CBOT SlendyBot: Charged and ready! Count: 11331 messages ready to spam! 00:36:35 CHAT South Ferry: hmmmmm 00:37:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: .] 00:37:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: stop 00:37:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 11,331 messages? 00:37:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's kill chat. ;) 00:37:20 CHAT South Ferry: Messenger ;( 00:37:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle. (crying) (crying) (crying) (crying) (crying) 00:38:37 CHAT South Ferry: TheKorraFanatic Misses Belle Hurts Forever ;( 00:39:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, I do. 00:39:41 CHAT South Ferry: korra's new acc ;( 00:40:49 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:45:36 CHAT Chase McFly: Not really a lol :( 00:45:46 CHAT C.Syde65: You know what I mean. 00:46:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheKorraFanatic_Misses_Belle_Belle My new account. 00:46:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (Not really) 00:56:51 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 00:56:55 CHAT C.Syde65: I get it now. 01:00:37 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi 01:00:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. 01:01:04 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:01:57 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:01:58 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:02:01 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 5 messages logged. 01:02:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Q. 01:05:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/314791720275542016/334854325530656768/image.png 01:05:47 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lol 01:06:21 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra 01:06:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes? 01:07:34 CHAT Messenger Deception: what was it Jane always says Chicken something something 01:08:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CHICKEN NUGGET WADDLE!! 01:08:15 CHAT Messenger Deception: lol 01:10:07 JOIN Kcmario has joined Team Demon Light. 01:11:55 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi 01:12:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. 01:12:28 CHAT Messenger Deception: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/334809669925076994/334864157708910592/image.png hehe 01:15:43 CHAT Qstlijku: Kai the fire typer: CHAT Fallon was spamming LETTERS 01:15:55 CHAT Qstlijku: An odd way of saying it... 01:16:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr. 01:16:18 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 01:16:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: KK. 01:16:35 CHAT Messenger Deception: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/334809669925076994/334865507545120768/image.png grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr 01:18:34 CHAT Qstlijku: Do they go by Paul? 01:18:57 CHAT C.Syde65: !seen SayuriDarling 01:18:58 CBOT SlendyBot: C.Syde65: I last saw SayuriDarling 10 days, 6 minutes, and 21 seconds ago. 01:19:00 CHAT Messenger Deception: yes 01:19:03 CHAT Messenger Deception: @Q 01:19:06 CHAT C.Syde65: !seen PyroNacht 01:19:07 CBOT SlendyBot: C.Syde65: I last saw PyroNacht 52 days, 4 hours, 27 minutes, and 9 seconds ago. 01:19:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah, okay. 01:19:13 CHAT C.Syde65: :P 01:19:19 CHAT C.Syde65: Who else. 01:19:23 CHAT C.Syde65: !seen Speedit 01:19:24 CBOT SlendyBot: I have not seen Speedit. Did you mean Sophiedp? 01:19:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen Belle Belle 01:19:29 CBOT SlendyBot: I have not seen Belle Belle. Did you mean Belle & Logan? 01:19:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I mean fuck. 01:19:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen Belle hurts forever 01:19:36 CHAT C.Syde65: No, you silly liver! NO! :P 01:19:36 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Belle hurts forever 22 hours, 4 minutes, and 33 seconds ago. 01:19:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen Belle & Logan 01:19:48 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Belle & Logan 44 days, 21 hours, 44 minutes, and 12 seconds ago. 01:19:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: WTF BELLE AND LOGAN 01:19:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I had forgotten that account. 01:19:54 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 01:19:59 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Belle and Logan 01:20:00 CBOT SlendyBot: I have not seen Belle and Logan. Did you mean Belle & Logan? 01:20:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's back when she liked the freak. 01:20:10 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Belle & Logan 01:20:12 CBOT SlendyBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Belle & Logan 44 days, 21 hours, 44 minutes, and 35 seconds ago. 01:20:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen Logan.wood2 01:20:56 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Logan.wood2 44 days, 2 hours, 41 minutes, and 22 seconds ago. 01:21:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Same day. 01:21:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She stopped using the day he got banned. Lol. 01:21:15 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen TigerTanksHD 01:21:18 CBOT SlendyBot: Qstlijku: I last saw TigerTanksHD 37 days, 23 hours, 27 minutes, and 1 second ago. 01:21:27 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen WestHeater 01:21:28 CBOT SlendyBot: Qstlijku: I last saw WestHeater 114 days, 16 hours, 28 minutes, and 7 seconds ago. 01:21:33 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen JMurph 01:21:34 CBOT SlendyBot: Qstlijku: I last saw JMurph -2 days-2 hours, -19 minutes, and -27 seconds ago. 01:21:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: User:Belle & Logan 01:22:05 CHAT Qstlijku: This EnderWolfFA user seems to be sitting in chat 01:22:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr. 01:22:17 CHAT Qstlijku: CC chat 01:22:51 CHAT Messenger Deception: well i told paul earlier about what i was doing with that bot on discord and as one of my dares he made me use it for him and i (facepalm) 01:22:57 CHAT Messenger Deception: YggdrasilBOT - Today at 8:20 PM CHAT :heartpulse: MATCHMAKING :heartpulse: CHAT :small_red_triangle_down: Paul CHAT :small_red_triangle: Mess CHAT 98% █████████  Amazing :heart_eyes: 01:23:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I think today was the first time in a week West didn't come. :) 01:23:38 CHAT Messenger Deception: and now you jinxed it so he is going to come 01:23:46 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:23:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: HE'S HERE. 01:24:01 CHAT Chase McFly: That's Falco? 01:24:04 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 01:24:24 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'm home now 01:24:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD. 01:24:34 CHAT Qstlijku: 01:24:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I wanted to see y'all reactions when I did that. Lol. 01:25:00 CHAT Qstlijku: 8:23 CHAT Kai the fire typer CHAT Fandom Chat: Reloaded CHAT 8:24 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin CHAT sounds like a sequel CHAT 8:24 CHAT Kai the fire typer CHAT What a ��️rear video game title CHAT 8:24 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin CHAT Wait where's my favorite plushie CHAT 8:24 CHAT Kai the fire typer CHAT * ��️reat 01:25:16 CHAT Qstlijku: I remember they got banned once for using that symbol excessively 01:25:23 JOIN Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Team Demon Light. 01:25:33 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Ember! o/ 01:26:05 CHAT Qstlijku: So has anything else happens with Sylveon? 01:26:07 CHAT Qstlijku: *happen 01:26:12 CHAT Qstlijku: Like with Google or anything? 01:26:14 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: google left discord 01:26:25 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: and I do NOT know why. 01:27:08 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:27:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Havent seen him on here either 01:27:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: C.Syde- Today at 8:24 PM CHAT .8ball Will I ever talk to BlackQuinn again? CHAT ErisBotBOT- Today at 8:24 PM CHAT 8Ball :crystal_ball: Outlook not so good :smirk: CHAT C.Syde- Today at 8:24 PM CHAT You arsehole! :angry: CHAT @ErisBot CHAT TheKorraFanatic Misses Belle- Today at 8:25 PM CHAT .8ball will I ever talk to Belle again? CHAT ErisBotBOT- Today at 8:25 PM CHAT 8Ball :crystal_ball: My reply is no CHAT TheKorraFanatic Misses Belle- Today at 8:25 PM CHAT FUCK YOU 01:27:31 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: XD 01:27:46 CHAT Messenger Deception: XD 01:27:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: OH 01:28:09 CHAT Qstlijku: Didn't Quinn come on? 01:28:29 CHAT Messenger Deception: yeah 01:28:34 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:28:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: .8ball will @C.Syde marry JMurph? CHAT ErisBotBOT- Today at 8:27 PM CHAT 8Ball :crystal_ball: It is decidedly so :ok_hand: 01:28:40 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen BlackQuinn 01:28:42 CBOT SlendyBot: Qstlijku: I last saw BlackQuinn 1 day, 9 hours, 46 minutes, and 56 seconds ago. 01:30:15 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: !info 01:30:17 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9: Commands are found here. Swear checking: disabled. Commands: enabled. Operator: TheKorraFanatic. 01:30:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TheKorraFanatic Misses Belle-Today at 8:30PM CHAT .8ball will I ever hear from Belle again? CHAT ErisBotBOT- Today at 8:29 PM CHAT 8Ball :crystal_ball: Outlook not so good :stuck_out_tongue: 01:30:25 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: is korra always the operator 01:30:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Imma kill that bitch. XD. 01:30:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Maybe. (silly) 01:31:00 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: MORE EMOGENIUS 01:31:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Maybe not :P 01:32:05 CHAT Messenger Deception: mess - Today at 8:31 PM CHAT .8ball is Ripto Jmurph's bestie CHAT ErisBotBOT - Today at 8:31 PM CHAT 8Ball :crystal_ball: It is decidedly so :rolling_eyes: 01:32:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !info 01:32:10 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9: Commands are found here. Swear checking: disabled. Commands: enabled. Operator: TheKorraFanatic. 01:32:22 CHAT Qstlijku: !off 01:32:24 CBOT SlendyBot: Shutting down... 01:32:26 CHAT Qstlijku: !info 01:32:32 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 01:32:34 CHAT Qstlijku: !info 01:32:37 CHAT Qstlijku: !on 01:32:39 CHAT Qstlijku: !info 01:32:39 CBOT SlendyBot: Booting up! 01:32:43 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9: Commands are found here. Swear checking: disabled. Commands: enabled. Operator: TheKorraFanatic. 01:32:48 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: damn 01:32:52 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:32:57 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:33:00 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 41 messages logged. 01:35:18 CHAT Qstlijku: 8:34 CHAT Kai the fire typer CHAT I'm a spiritual lyrical miracle individual 01:36:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Odd af. 01:36:20 CHAT Qstlijku: ikr 01:37:29 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: What 01:37:32 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: korra can you RP 01:37:48 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: does falco ping falco 01:38:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Black Hat/ 01:38:29 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: XD 01:38:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I know that does. 01:38:33 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: does it 01:38:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Black Hat. 01:38:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Black Hat. 01:38:40 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: its his alter ego? 01:38:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, it does. 01:38:52 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: get him 01:39:00 CHAT Chase McFly: Falco's adopted dad? 01:39:03 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: and respond in star aura korra 01:39:12 CHAT Qstlijku: You say that a lot 01:39:33 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: me? 01:39:56 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Korra is as slow as a turtle 01:40:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 01:40:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Not so much recently though 01:40:21 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: korra is as slow as a turtle 01:40:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm always lagging. 01:40:27 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: ya 01:40:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Of course I'm slow 01:40:39 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: so i need to keep reminding him to respond 01:41:24 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: korra respond in star aura 01:41:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Make me. ;) 01:43:02 CHAT Qstlijku: 8:41 CHAT Kai the fire typer CHAT I like ��️ 01:43:36 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:43:49 CHAT Qstlijku: wb Korra 01:44:07 CHAT Qstlijku: And Mess 01:45:20 JOIN Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Team Demon Light. 01:45:29 CHAT Qstlijku: Does he know Alex? 01:45:31 CHAT Messenger Deception: and i asked more questions and it turned out he was lying 01:45:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why are you killing him? 01:45:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 01:45:42 CHAT Messenger Deception: yes he knows Alex 01:45:45 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Ember! o/ 01:45:47 CHAT Qstlijku: What happened after that? 01:45:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Almost said James. 01:45:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Lol. 01:46:58 CHAT Messenger Deception: i'm yelling at him 01:47:34 CHAT Qstlijku: Can you paste more here? 01:47:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Or you can PM me if you want 01:50:01 CHAT Messenger Deception: one sec i'm making screenshots 01:50:12 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:50:57 CHAT Qstlijku: Great 01:51:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 01:51:09 CHAT South Ferry: You are yelling at who?! 01:51:09 CHAT Qstlijku: Now no mods are on CC... 01:51:18 JOIN Nicksessor has joined Team Demon Light. 01:51:31 CHAT Messenger Deception: i can't believe kanra did that i was already starting to cry when he tried to prove it and his proof was clearly faked 01:51:56 CHAT Qstlijku: Can you show us? 01:52:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 01:52:11 CHAT South Ferry: what did Kanra do?! 01:52:14 CHAT Messenger Deception: one sec 01:52:31 CHAT Qstlijku: witf 01:52:33 CHAT Qstlijku: 8:51 CHAT Kai the fire typer CHAT I'd bet $100 that Sactagino just Leftarino because he didn't want to help Artichoke because he knows that everybody knows that he's a JS god CHAT But I don't have any money CHAT :( 01:52:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf? 01:53:04 CHAT Qstlijku: Apparently referring to Sactage leaving 01:53:15 CHAT South Ferry: Damned Kanra! 01:53:55 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:53:57 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:54:01 CHAT Messenger Deception: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/307336359377502208/334874666600628237/unknown.png 01:54:07 CHAT Messenger Deception: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/307336359377502208/334874777443368961/unknown.png 01:54:09 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 30 messages logged. 01:54:56 CHAT Qstlijku: who are those people in the picture 01:55:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: IDK 01:55:22 CHAT Messenger Deception: they aren't Alex those pics are faked 01:55:24 CHAT Qstlijku: Is one of them his face? 01:55:28 CHAT Messenger Deception: the faes where pasted onto the bodies 01:55:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Whose faces are they? 01:55:40 CHAT Messenger Deception: faces* 01:55:42 CHAT Messenger Deception: yes Q 01:55:42 CHAT South Ferry: So Kanra is trolliing 01:55:42 CHAT South Ferry: Damned Mess 01:55:44 CHAT South Ferry: no 01:55:47 CHAT South Ferry: dAMNED KANRA 01:55:52 CHAT South Ferry: He trolled Messenger! 01:57:16 CHAT Nicksessor: kanra? 01:58:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn! How many links do you need to click to get Erisbot on the server?! 01:58:08 CHAT South Ferry: O Damned kanra! 01:58:10 CHAT South Ferry: He is trolling!!! 01:58:36 CHAT Qstlijku: Can you bring a bot to any server? 01:58:50 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed. 01:58:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 01:59:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh god. We said that together. 01:59:07 CHAT Nicksessor: whose kanra? 01:59:56 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mess and Ember! o/ 02:00:40 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:01:55 CHAT Chase McFly: I'm back 02:02:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, back. 02:02:55 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: There's a middle finger emote? 02:03:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (middle) WestHeater 02:03:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 02:03:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (middle) JMurph 02:04:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (middle) JMurph AND WestHeater 02:04:30 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: (middle finger) Chris Brown 02:05:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (middle) Belle's dad. 02:05:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (middle) Trump. 02:05:49 CHAT Chase McFly: (middle) school bullies. 02:05:50 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: (middle finger) Blac Chyna 02:05:57 CHAT Chase McFly: (middle) Mighty Lab Theory 02:06:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (middle) online and irl bullies 02:06:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (middle) THE TOP 1 PERCENT 02:06:24 CHAT Chase McFly: (middle) traitors 02:06:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD. 02:06:35 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 02:06:37 CHAT Chase McFly: Michael is a traitor 02:06:37 CHAT Chase McFly: :( 02:06:37 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:06:40 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: (middle) my life 02:06:44 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 14 messages logged. 02:06:45 CHAT Nicksessor: amy pascal 02:06:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (middle) TRUMP 02:06:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (middle) The System!!!!! 02:06:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD. 02:07:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (middle) WANK 02:07:12 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: (middle finger) SJWs 02:07:17 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: (Middle) the police 02:07:26 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Whoa 02:07:27 CHAT Nicksessor: she he is ruining the Spider-Man movies 02:07:30 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh ok here 02:07:32 CHAT Qstlijku: *in 02:07:33 CHAT Qstlijku: *on 02:07:45 CHAT Nicksessor: that venom cant be in the mcu now 02:07:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wha? 02:07:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @Q 02:07:56 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 02:07:58 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Im kidding XD 02:08:00 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh the emoji's on here 02:08:00 CHAT Qstlijku: I see now 02:08:04 CHAT Qstlijku: (middle) 02:08:07 CHAT Nicksessor: or sliver sable or black cat 02:08:18 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Sad 02:08:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (middle) QSTLIJKU!!!! 02:08:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 02:08:22 CHAT Nicksessor: or kraven or nysterio 02:08:58 CHAT Downtown Freezy: If only Venom was part of Earth 199999 02:09:02 CHAT Qstlijku: (giggle) 02:09:06 CHAT Qstlijku: (antigiggle) 02:09:07 CHAT Nicksessor: give the full rights back the kevin feige 02:09:13 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Earth 199999 being the universe that the movies are in 02:09:15 CHAT Qstlijku: (antigiggle2) 02:09:24 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:09:24 CHAT Qstlijku: Why are they blurry now? 02:09:29 CHAT Nicksessor: the mcu I mean 02:09:35 CHAT Nicksessor: u mean 02:09:39 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Earth 616 is the greatest Marvel universe 02:09:42 CHAT Nicksessor: sorry tpo 02:09:47 CHAT Nicksessor: typo 02:09:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn, Q kicked me. Lol. 02:10:03 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Lol 02:10:10 CHAT Downtown Freezy: ? 02:10:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (middle) DONALD TRUMP 02:10:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (middle) LAG (middle) 02:10:54 CHAT Downtown Freezy: (yes) DONALD TRUMP 02:11:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: DONALD TRUMP (no) 02:11:03 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, 02:11:07 CHAT South Ferry: Our Downtown Freezy is here. 02:11:10 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Yij 02:11:12 CHAT South Ferry: Let us test out this new emoticon. 02:11:13 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Yih* 02:11:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bernie Sanders (yes) 02:11:15 CHAT South Ferry: (middle) ISHURIMA 02:11:17 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, 02:11:20 CHAT South Ferry: A good emoticon 02:11:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (middle) Ah 02:11:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (middle) Sad 02:11:35 CHAT South Ferry: No. 02:11:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (middle) A shame 02:11:38 CHAT South Ferry: No 02:11:39 CHAT Messenger Deception: i really want to kill Kanra thinking Alex cheated even for those few seconds hurt ALOT........... 02:11:44 CHAT Downtown Freezy: (middle finger) ISHIMURA 02:11:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (middle) Perhaps so 02:11:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (middle) O damn it all to hell 02:11:56 CHAT Downtown Freezy: (middle finger) FATE 02:12:03 CHAT Qstlijku: Who's Ishimura? 02:12:05 CHAT Downtown Freezy: (middle finger) EMYRALD 02:12:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Or what's that? 02:12:11 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, Emyrald. 02:12:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 02:12:13 CHAT Qstlijku: Emyrald? 02:12:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @Q 02:12:15 CHAT Nicksessor: they r keeping all the good Spider-Man villains to themselves sony 02:12:18 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Ishimura is the worst man 02:12:25 CHAT South Ferry: A troubled female, preforming ERP with the elderly Xavier Monroe. 02:12:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (middle) LOGAN 02:12:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (middle) TIGER 02:12:35 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Logan the movie? 02:12:36 CHAT Nicksessor: even if they have full rights 02:12:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (middle) ISSY 02:12:42 CHAT Downtown Freezy: ? 02:12:49 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I gtg 02:12:54 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: O/ 02:13:00 CHAT South Ferry: Farewell. 02:13:05 CHAT South Ferry: Let us discuss the best songs: 02:13:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye MCR 02:13:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, MCR. 02:13:10 CHAT South Ferry: ELEMENT. by Kendrick lamar. 02:13:16 CHAT South Ferry: DNA. by Kendrick Lamar. 02:13:24 CHAT Nicksessor: have any of you seen homecoming 02:13:27 CHAT South Ferry: "The Story of O.J" by JAY Z 02:13:28 CHAT Nicksessor: i loved it 02:13:31 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, Spiderman: Homecoming. 02:13:35 CHAT South Ferry: I have heard it is a good movie 02:13:36 CHAT Nicksessor: yes 02:13:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If you say H*****, I kick. XD. 02:13:40 CHAT Nicksessor: it id 02:13:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @South 02:13:43 CHAT Nicksessor: is 02:13:49 CHAT Downtown Freezy: No spoilers pls 02:13:59 CHAT Nicksessor: of course 02:14:05 CHAT South Ferry: yt="uuX_pZ--chg" 02:14:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am already lagging enough, dammit. 02:15:03 CHAT South Ferry: A good song, 02:15:05 CHAT South Ferry: is all you need to know 02:15:11 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Korra he linked the forbidden song Humble 02:15:16 CHAT Nicksessor: that's cool 02:15:19 CHAT South Ferry: the instrumental of a g- 02:15:19 CHAT South Ferry: NO 02:15:19 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 02:15:29 CHAT Nicksessor: its looks so upgraded 02:15:52 CHAT South Ferry: Perhaps you would prefer, ELEMENT. 02:15:52 CHAT South Ferry: or DNA. 02:16:38 CHAT Nicksessor: with the video 02:16:40 CHAT South Ferry: a weird link, Messenger 02:16:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test? 02:16:44 CHAT Messenger Deception: /me cries 02:16:48 CHAT South Ferry: Seems our Alex24.... 02:16:50 CHAT South Ferry: O Damned Alex. 02:16:53 CHAT Downtown Freezy: yt=d1EnW4kn1kg 02:17:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: HE DISSED BELLE IN THAT 02:17:01 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I failed 02:17:02 CHAT Nicksessor: i wanna try with this song i like 02:17:04 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. 02:17:17 CHAT Downtown Freezy: yt=d1EnW4kn1kg 02:17:17 CHAT South Ferry: ID" 02:17:20 CHAT South Ferry: NO 02:17:23 CHAT South Ferry: I tried to do an example 02:17:31 CHAT South Ferry: and it still linked it. 02:17:33 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Sad 02:17:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra this is more then about Belle THAT WAS MY BF SAYING THAT 02:17:34 CHAT South Ferry: [[]]ID" 02:17:36 CHAT South Ferry: it failed again 02:17:43 CHAT Chase McFly: Stop South 02:17:48 CHAT South Ferry: I am not doing it on purpose. 02:20:16 CHAT Nicksessor: did what 02:20:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: When you guys do that, I get lag. 02:20:21 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: ^ 02:20:38 CHAT South Ferry: Fucking Brawl, Outlaw, Alex24! 02:20:38 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Then perhaps 02:20:40 CHAT Downtown Freezy: You shall get 02:20:40 CHAT Downtown Freezy: A better device 02:21:19 CHAT South Ferry: You are able to link many videos, 02:21:58 CHAT Chase McFly: Freezy hi 02:22:03 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Hi 02:22:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test? 02:23:00 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Passed 02:23:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/303538602913038337/334790571031789578/unknown.png Lol. 02:24:37 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Light _____, Dark _____, Faux _____, Real _____! Rich _____, Poor _____, House _____, Field _____! Still _____. Still ______ 02:24:40 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:24:53 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra 02:24:56 CHAT Downtown Freezy: South Ferry will understand 02:24:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Q 02:25:04 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:25:05 CHAT Qstlijku: Sayu's on CC chat 02:25:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: YAY 02:25:14 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 02:25:28 CHAT South Ferry: A good song, downtown freezy 02:25:29 CHAT South Ferry: What was your opinion on the music video 02:25:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Shut up. 02:25:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn, that came late. 02:25:48 CHAT South Ferry: Sad 02:25:49 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Very good vidoe 02:25:50 CHAT South Ferry: Theory 02:25:50 CHAT Downtown Freezy: video 02:25:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Kittynator: CHAT There are users who try to claim they know about things, when they actually do not 02:25:58 CHAT South Ferry: Korra purchases a new ISP 02:26:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why is he so rude sometimes? 02:26:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ISP? 02:26:06 CHAT Chase McFly: That pinged me 02:26:08 CHAT South Ferry: Internet service provide r 02:26:14 CHAT South Ferry: As this one clearly just lagd 02:26:16 CHAT South Ferry: Lags* 02:26:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, 02:26:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: my parents pay the bill for our internet. Not me. 02:26:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How can I possibly buy a new provider? 02:27:21 CHAT Downtown Freezy: By 02:27:36 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Getting a job, perhaps. Or you could ask your parents 02:28:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I did. I asked if we could switch to Xfinity wifi, they said they don't cover our area 02:28:49 CHAT Downtown Freezy: O damned Xfinity! 02:29:12 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Devilish, Devilish Xfinity! 02:29:18 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Why'd they do it? 02:29:43 CHAT South Ferry: Korra shall continue to lag, sad 02:29:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK? 02:29:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @Freezy 02:29:51 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: rtyhjmhgfd 02:29:51 CHAT South Ferry: TDL is not covered by your current cable package. 02:29:51 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Damn Xfinity all to the highest elevation of hel! 02:29:51 CHAT Qstlijku: What's your current wifi? 02:29:57 CHAT South Ferry: Please upgrade your plan to continue. 02:29:57 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I use xfinity 02:29:57 CHAT South Ferry: :) 02:29:57 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: what is the issue with it 02:30:31 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I use internet ™ 02:30:34 CHAT Qstlijku: I use Verizon too 02:30:41 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I think I have Telus? 02:31:10 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Yep 02:31:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We use WildBlue or something like that 02:31:21 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Telus for me 02:31:21 CHAT Qstlijku: 9:28 CHAT Kai the fire typer CHAT Tbh keylogging is a cool feature. CHAT 9:28 CHAT Kittynator CHAT I'm not sure about Kale's scripts CHAT 9:28 CHAT Kai the fire typer CHAT If I had a wiki I'd have a keylogger on it but too bad that Fandom has made it impossible for that now CHAT 9:28 CHAT Kaleidescope CHAT I know at least two of the ones in my global.js work because I've gotten them to work on older accounts, but they're just not working on this account CHAT 9:29 CHAT Kai the fire typer CHAT How am I supposed to keylog staff members now? CHAT 9:29 CHAT C.Syde65 CHAT What is keylogging? CHAT Welcome to the Community Central chat. Please read the chat guidelines and have fun! CHAT 9:30 CHAT Kai the fire typer CHAT Then again I probably wouldn't be able to in the first place since staff deleted the revision history of the pages that had the keyloggers on them and then disabled the ability to delete revisions globally 02:31:31 CHAT Qstlijku: 9:30 CHAT Kaleidescope CHAT keylogging is exactly what the name describes- recording the sequence of your keys CHAT 9:30 CHAT Kai the fire typer CHAT kind of a hypocritical move but honestly why should staff trust the admins on Dev Wiki CHAT 9:31 CHAT Kaleidescope CHAT essentially if you log in where there's a keylogger installed they'll have your password CHAT and other information if you type it CHAT 9:31 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin CHAT Keylogging is useful for scambaiters. CHAT 9:31 CHAT Kai the fire typer CHAT for all they know they could have been the ones behind the 2015 staff keylogging incident 02:31:36 CHAT Qstlijku: How does this guy know all this stuff? 02:31:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK, tbh. 02:31:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was wondering the same thing. 02:31:48 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Isn't Keylogging illegal? 02:31:54 CHAT Qstlijku: Maybe he's a sockpuppet or something 02:32:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 02:33:10 CHAT Qstlijku: 9:32 CHAT Kai the fire typer CHAT danascat got keylogged by some script kiddies 2 years ago CHAT 9:32 CHAT C.Syde65 CHAT The thing that really bothers me more than anything else is most of the interface being locked. 02:33:47 CHAT Downtown Freezy: A shame that ManinBlack007JK has not created a character 02:35:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah... I saw that. 02:35:08 CHAT Qstlijku: 9:34 CHAT Autinel CHAT harassment of staff/volunteers CHAT lol CHAT 9:34 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin CHAT damn CHAT 9:34 CHAT Qstlijku CHAT How long was it for? CHAT 9:34 CHAT Kaleidescope CHAT ouch CHAT 9:34 CHAT C.Syde65 CHAT Wow. CHAT 9:34 CHAT Autinel CHAT which is rather an absurd reason, but ehhh 02:36:00 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Ferry 02:36:10 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Did you ever get hound back? 02:37:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Scar just left CC chat 02:37:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: ..........Taro is saying they faked the screenshot wtf idk either way i'm still hurt 02:38:09 CHAT South Ferry: The screenshots hath been 02:38:12 CHAT South Ferry: Staged and scripted 02:38:18 CHAT Qstlijku: What screenshot? 02:38:24 CHAT South Ferry: Argh CHAT Argh 02:38:27 CHAT South Ferry: Damn it all to hell. 02:38:36 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: hurt from what 02:38:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TBH, 02:38:54 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Ferry 02:39:02 CHAT Messenger Deception: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/323163882753490944/334880342143926272/ha_gay.png this one Q 02:39:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I really don't like Autinel that much. 02:39:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He seems rude to me. 02:39:14 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Did you get Hound back, Ferry? 02:39:15 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: korra can you respond in star aura 02:39:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:39:27 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess I thought you took it 02:39:31 CHAT Qstlijku: So it's fake 02:39:35 CHAT Messenger Deception: IDK 02:39:47 CHAT Messenger Deception: idk if taro is covering for Alex or what 02:42:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Anyone here know Spanish? 02:42:12 CHAT Qstlijku: A fair amount? 02:42:34 CHAT Qstlijku: 9:40 CHAT Kai the fire typer CHAT autinel why do you have like 500 accounts CHAT 9:40 CHAT Autinel CHAT wait CHAT do I know you? lol CHAT 9:41 CHAT Kai the fire typer CHAT yes but officially no CHAT :) 02:52:55 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: !log 02:52:59 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 02:53:02 JOIN Nicksessor has joined Team Demon Light. 02:53:11 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 02:53:13 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:53:16 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 02:53:17 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:53:18 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 02:54:09 CHAT Nicksessor: my computer keeps shutting down 02:54:22 CHAT Qstlijku: I gotta go 02:54:25 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye everyone 03:01:27 CHAT Chase McFly: So... 11:02:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test? 11:02:13 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 11:02:22 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 11:02:26 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 11:09:26 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 11:09:45 CHAT Jamesb1: Helloooooo 11:09:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, James. 11:09:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (wave) 11:10:14 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 11:10:17 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 11:10:20 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey! o/ 11:10:24 CHAT C.Syde65: People. :P 11:10:33 CHAT Jamesb1: Hi o/ 11:10:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: People finally came!! 11:10:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD. 11:11:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh btw 11:11:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Q. (wave) 11:14:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD. 11:14:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh btw 11:14:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Q. (wave) 11:14:01 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 11:14:01 CHAT Qstlijku: I decided to unban the account Addy Garcia7, which is the real Addie 11:14:01 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 3 joins, 0 leaves, and 10 messages logged. 11:14:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 11:14:02 CHAT Qstlijku: She came to my wiki last night 11:14:02 CHAT C.Syde65: No! ;( 11:14:06 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 11:14:06 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 11:14:07 CHAT C.Syde65: Yes! :D 11:14:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test? 11:15:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Logan.wood2: CHAT james CHAT stop being slow CHAT nah your fine i'm just crazy 11:15:17 CHAT C.Syde65: Test. 11:15:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But what made me think it was West was the fact that it was made at the same time as the EpEpEpEpEpEpEps and WestPCCooler. It showed up at the same time as well. 11:15:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Logan is crazy. 11:24:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Logan.wood2: CHAT can u give korra a quick hello from me 11:24:18 CHAT Qstlijku: That was his PM 11:24:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Eh, 11:25:02 JOIN Gary Freaking Oak has joined Team Demon Light. 11:25:27 CHAT Gary Freaking Oak: hi 11:25:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. 11:25:39 CHAT Qstlijku: 6:24 CHAT Logan.wood2: CHAT what did i do to hurt u man CHAT i have haters but i have changed CHAT so give up the fight against me i ended my fight 11:26:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He hasn't changed. Even if he did, he did too much to be forgiven because "I say I have changed". 11:26:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 11:26:31 CHAT Qstlijku: Q hating me won't solve anything 11:26:39 CHAT Qstlijku: He said that just now 11:26:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (facepalm) 11:26:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I mean, 11:27:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: this nutcase told Belle a few days ago that because she had cutting issues no one could possibly ever love her. 11:27:25 CHAT Qstlijku: Logan.wood2: CHAT anyway gtg CHAT bye to all living people 11:27:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What kind of freak says that to someone? 11:27:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Who told him that? 11:27:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Logan told Belle that. 11:28:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: HES LEAVING! (for now) 11:28:03 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 11:28:18 CHAT Qstlijku: I mean who told him about Belle's cutting issues? 11:28:28 CHAT Qstlijku: She did a long time ago? 11:28:32 CHAT Gary Freaking Oak: my charizard evolved to mega charizard x 11:28:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah, she did a long time ago. 11:28:44 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 11:29:03 CHAT Qstlijku: Did he leave CC chat for you? 11:29:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not yet. 11:29:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I cussed him out when he told her that, then he started to do "Dark magic" on us. Like wtf? 11:29:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Is he insane or something? 11:29:48 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 11:29:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well, I mean, I know he is. 11:29:52 CHAT Qstlijku: Dark magic how? 11:30:05 CHAT Qstlijku: i regret on the past just like u are but fighting is not doing the right thing CHAT do u wanna talk it out CHAT peacefully 11:30:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Nidanurtek: CHAT no wiki CHAT 6:30 CHAT Logan.wood2: CHAT yes wiki CHAT ~ Nidanurtek has left the chat. ~ 11:30:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He said "I am now doing dark magic on you two." "YOu two will soon feel the affects of my spell." 11:30:34 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 11:31:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I reported ErrorThrone for being a sock of a globally blocked user to Staff. 11:31:05 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 11:31:05 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 11:31:12 CHAT Qstlijku: I gotta go 11:31:14 CHAT Qstlijku: ok Korra 11:31:15 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 11:31:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Q. (wave) 11:32:01 CHAT Jamesb1: .a troll i used to know came back yesterday 11:32:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: To what wiki? 11:32:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Also, what is the username? 11:33:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip, Q. 11:33:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lived a good life. 11:33:22 CHAT Jamesb1: South park, simpsons 11:33:31 CHAT Jamesb1: Cc 11:33:38 CHAT Jamesb1: 3 alts 11:33:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Is he that one troll you were talking about a few weeks ago? 11:33:49 CHAT Jamesb1: Yeh 11:33:58 CHAT Jamesb1: Brb 11:34:00 CBOT SlendyBot: An error occurred. Reverting logs to a non-broken state... 11:34:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !restart 11:34:09 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 11:34:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stupid bot. Lol. 11:35:04 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 11:35:13 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm pretty sure it's that same script. 11:35:27 CHAT C.Syde65: I think I can see why you chucked it! :P 11:35:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 11:35:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me sighs 11:35:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I miss Belle. 11:35:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen Belle hurts forever 11:35:55 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Belle hurts forever 1 day, 8 hours, 20 minutes, and 52 seconds ago. 11:35:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :( 11:38:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Not too long to be exact. 11:38:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah, but when she may not come back, it's still enough to make someone sad. 11:39:12 CHAT C.Syde65: R.I.P. 11:39:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 11:39:38 CHAT C.Syde65: Time for me to go! o/ 11:39:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah man. 11:39:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. (wave) 11:39:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ttyl. 11:41:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now it's just me and Slendy. 11:41:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 11:41:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 11:41:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Time for me to go! o/ 11:41:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah man. 11:41:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. (wave) 11:41:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ttyl. 11:41:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now it's just me and Slendy. 11:41:23 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 11:41:23 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 111 messages logged. 11:41:23 CBOT SlendyBot: Restarting... 11:41:25 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 11:41:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 11:41:37 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 11:41:41 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 7 messages logged. 11:41:45 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 11:41:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, James. 11:42:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How are you, bro? 11:43:13 CHAT Jamesb1: good 11:43:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's good. 11:43:31 CHAT Jamesb1: im contacting staff about my mobile issues 11:43:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah, that's good. 11:43:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hopefully, it can get fixed. 11:45:06 CHAT Jamesb1: also, i requested my wiki gets a spotlight 11:45:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What's a spotlight? 11:45:40 CHAT Jamesb1: one sec 11:45:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 11:45:55 CHAT Jamesb1: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Spotlights 11:47:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nice. 11:49:19 CHAT Jamesb1: now theres a new problem https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/329907907749609472/335024812004999180/2017-07-13-12-32-58.jpg 11:50:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dang, working on mobile must be hard. 11:55:08 CHAT Jamesb1: i dont usually work on mobile, just chat 11:55:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 11:55:17 CHAT Jamesb1: and check wiki activity 11:55:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Do you have a PC as well? 11:56:32 CHAT Jamesb1: yeh, well, a laptop 11:56:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Spotlights Q's wiki is shown on that page. 11:56:47 CHAT Jamesb1: its what im using to speak to u now 11:56:53 CHAT Jamesb1: oh yeh 11:57:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 11:57:20 CHAT Jamesb1: this wiki cant get a spotlight 11:57:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah, it doesn't have 200 pages. 11:57:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 11:57:55 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 11:57:59 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 12 messages logged. 11:58:59 CHAT Jamesb1: how r u? 11:59:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Eh, not well. 11:59:19 CHAT Jamesb1: oh, why? 11:59:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I miss Belle a lot. 12:00:10 CHAT Jamesb1: oh 12:00:24 CHAT Jamesb1: she might find a way back 12:00:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I hope so. 12:02:15 CHAT Jamesb1: theres always hope 12:02:20 CHAT Jamesb1: /me hugs korra 12:02:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me hugs back. 12:02:50 CHAT Jamesb1: /me gives korra a cookie 12:03:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me eats the (cookie). 12:03:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD. 12:03:13 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 12:03:28 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi James 12:03:37 CHAT Chase McFly: